Instructional Workshop: We constructed a working two-photon microscope station at Cold Spring Harbor for use in demonstrating and instructing the students and staff participating in the course Imaging Structure and Function in the Nervous System. The students had hands on experience imaging several neuronal preparations with various fluorescent stains. July 24~August 18, 1996